We Will Learn to Love Again ( Hey Arnold Songfic)
by MidnightAriesOwl
Summary: In choir class in Hillwood High, one person in the gang has to sing a song for Free Sing. And that person is Helga! But, what happens when someone from the past comes back to sing with her? Horrible summary, I know. First fic. Please read and rate! HxA! Hint of GxP. Teen for slight language.


**Hey Lovelies! This is my first fanfiction of one of my absolute favorite cartoons of all time. Please read and write constructive criticism that is NOT offensive on my behalf. Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! That belongs to Craig Bartlett. Also I do not own the song. It belongs to Pink**

* * *

_What am I doing?_

The blond looked around the chorus room and sighed. Heck, she hardly knew what she did these days. Everything has been a blur since… since…

She pushed the thought to the back of her head. She didn't need to think about him now. She could do that later. Right now what she needed to do was concentrate on what exercises the teacher wanted them to do now.

Even if she didn't want to.

Hillwood High was just as she expected. Cliques, bullies, teachers and what other bullshit they had in movies. She honestly thought the gang was going to split up and go different ways.

And she ended up being wrong.

Oddly, her 4th grade class made their own little clique through the years. They were still there through thick and thin. Gerald and Phoebe were FINALLY official. And so were Harold and Patty, Stinky and Lila, and oddly (even though she knew it all along) Rhonda and "Curly", though now he used his real name Thaddeus too. They stayed together through Eugene coming out of the closet, Sid's baby mama leaving and leaving him alone with the baby, and even the arrest of Big Bob due to his abuse.

Ugh, she DIDN'T even want to think of that day. Imagine what Arnold…..

_STOP! What did we discuss? NO thinking about him anymore! You can't live in the past Helga old girl!_

Of course she couldn't. Besides, didn't she change herself into the person she really is? Didn't she change herself for the better without him? He was just a thing of the past. A thing of the past…..

_Sigh._

"Okay class!" said , the overly perky choir teacher, "It's time for Free Sing! Who would like to go first?"

The gang looked at one another. This was their only class together. But that wasn't the point. The point was, no one wanted to sing first.

"Okay, I guess this means I have to choose randomly!" she exclaimed.

The class groaned with annoyance.

"Awwwwwwww Oh come on guys! It's not that bad!" whimpered. "Let's seeeeeeee. Hmmmmmmmmm….. oh Helga G. Pataki!"

She sighed loudly and stood up. Her long blond hair cascaded down her back as she stood at 5'6 with slender curves, two eyebrows, and piercing blue eyes.

"I have to sing?"

"You have to." responded

She sighed again and looked towards her friends. She saw thumbs up from Phoebe, a wink from Gerald, whistling from Sid and Stinky, a gentle nod from Rhonda, and a "Go" from Lila.

"Okay, I guess…" She replied as her friends gave her around of applause.

She walked towards the piano and started playing the opening melody to a song that always reminded her of him. Then she started to sing in she rich, beautiful, and yet sad voice.

_ Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

As she sang she didn't realize the door open and a familiar green-eyed blonde slipped through the door. As Rhonda started to gasp, he hushed her and listened to the beautiful voice.

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

He frowned at the tears that started to well up in her eyes. Why was she crying? All he wanted to do was wipe away those tears but he knew it wasn't time yet.

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

Helga quickly dried her tears so her comrades wouldn't be worried. Then she continued.

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

As she was starting to keep on going, another voice replaced her.

**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**Where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**

_Oh, we had everything_

**Your head is running wild again**

**My dear we still have everything**

**And it's all in your mind**

_Yeah, but this is happening_

Helga looked up to see her partner and gasped, "Arnold.." she whispered.

**You've been having' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You still lie so close to me, oh, oh**

**There's nothing more than empty sheets**

**Between our love, our love**

**Oh, our love, our love**

He looked at her, pleading with his eyes. As she started to get up, Arnold sat her back down again and kept on playing on the piano.

"No" he whispered.

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**I never stopped**

**You're still written in the scars on my heart**

**You're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Helga's eyes watered again as she listened to him sing. Her hearts broken pieces were mending.

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_

**I'll fix it for us**

_We're collecting dust_

_But our love's enough_

Arnold wiped away the tears falling on her soft, pale cheeks.

**You're holding it in**

_You're pouring a drink_

**No nothing is as bad as it seems**

_We'll come clean_!

Arnold reached for her elbow and gave it a squeeze. "Be mine."

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

She looked at him and smiled.

"Okay."

**Just give me a reason**

**Just a little bit's enough**

**Just a second we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**

**That we're not broken just bent**

**And we can learn to love again**

Phoebe leaned her head on Gerald's shoulder. "I told you Arnold will handle it."

"Yep", said Gerald, while he looked on at his best friend who finally got the girl, "He did alright."

Helga blushed at Arnold as he pulled her off the piano and faced her to him.

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

"Welcome home, Football-head." Helga teased.

"I'm always home when i'm with you, Helga." Arnold declared, being cocky.

She rolled her eyes and blushed as Arnold chuckled and pulled her closer.

**Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent**

_And we can learn to love again_

The class (with included) cheered and hollered as the new couple shared a kiss.

* * *

**Me: So beautiful… *tears***

**A: *blushes* Well I am the romantic type…**

**H: Oh please…..**

**A: Is that you say to your boyfriend?**

**H: Yes, yes it is.**

**A: Goddamn, you're so sexy**

**H: *blushes***

**Me: Welllllllll, Leave your reviews and comments! Thanks for reading, BYE!**

**All: Bye guys!**

**A: Soooo hot…..**

**H: *blushes more***

**Me: Ew.**

P.S- Helga singing is in italics, Arnold's singing is in bold, and both of them together is bold and underlined.


End file.
